theharrypottermafiafandomcom-20200214-history
Serenity (Catalina) Alabaster
'''Serenity (Catalina) Alabaster '''was born on December 9,1995, which puts her at the age of sixteen at the present. Serenity was born in France to a Veela and a Pureblood Wizard; her parents committed double suicide and Serenity-at the time named, Catalina-was sent to an Orphange and had her name changed. Being half-Veela, she has most of the charm that her mother had plus the wizardry in her blod from her father. The half-Veela attempted to commit suicide by jumping out of the window in the Gryffindor Tower, at the last minute, she decided that her life was more important than any of her problems and cast a last minute spell. This spell backfired, but ultimately saved her life. Her leg was horribly cut and her head was bashed upon some of the sharp rocks. She was adopted by Quirinus Quirrell and Tom Riddle (Voldemort), but mostly stayed with the Weasley's. Serenity is a sixth year in the Gryffindor House at Hogwarts and was a former student at Beauxbatons, before her parents' deaths. Before the Suicide of her Parents Being born in France and upon discovering that she had the same powers as her father, meant that she got admitted in Beauxbatons when she turned eleven years old. That school was less than something she could handle and at one point, she came home telling her parents that she wanted to leave. Her classmates bullied her because of her parents and their lowly position in the social heirarchy. There were other factors in the bullying, but Serenity has yet to discover these factors. Her parents treated Serenity well, but did not spoil her; she does not know what it is like to have everything you ever wanted. Before they passed away, they told Serenity that she would find better parents one of these days, but little did Serenity know that they were planning to kill themselves. The night they commmitted suicide, Serenity walked into her house, after a week of nonstop homework the weekend was a blessing, but upon entering her parents' room, she was asking for the past week back. Officials took her and placed her in an Orphanage, while waiiting for someone to sign her adoption papers. Enduring the Orphanage During her month at the orphanage, she did not particularly enjoy herself or her surroundings. Serenity decided against making friends, and denied people her friendship. As one of the oldest 'children' there, she was pretty much alone. She spent much of her time reading or writing, never really focusing on anything else. She wasn't particularly sad, but she was upset that she was all alone for the moment. At the start of her second month there, a man by the name of Quirinus Quirrell signed her adoption papers after hearing about the recent castastrophe in her life. He was her savoir and she happily went with him to her new house in England-with various other houses that Quirrell owned, but she had no knowledge of yet. [ Serenity is roleplayed by Kayla. ] Category:Characters Category:OC